Fujima, My Love!
by Laree
Summary: * Yaoi- Surprise Pairing* This is a fic written with Afuna ^__^ Maki takes Fujima out on a date and finds out that the Shoyo captain already has someone else in mind. Who is this? ^__^


Laree's Slam Dunk Fanfiction   
  
  
  
Main | Sign Guestbook| Read Guestbook | Links | My Other Sites | Mail Me  
  
Laree's Slam Dunk Fanfiction  
  
Fujima, My Love!   
He stood outside the door of the richly appointed restaurant and peered   
in. Yup. This was the place all right. Red carpet, check. Snobby maitre'd,   
check. A strange, incomprehensible name he could hardly fit his mind   
around much less his tongue, check. He still couldn't believe that he was   
about to go on a date with the boy he'd been thinking about for so long.   
And at such an expensive restaurant too. Intimidated by the cool stare of   
the maitre'd, he bravely resisted the urge to take out his wallet and   
check if he had enough money. Nor did he scamper back home to change into   
something more "appropriate" , despite the fact that that glare made him   
feel like a five-year-old kid caught playing in the mud. After all, the   
blue turtleneck he was wearing had always been adequate before. And   
besides, his last boyfriend used to say that it brought out the color of   
his eyes.   
He cleared his throat before speaking, afraid of sounding like the   
intimidated young High School kid that he was, no matter how...mature that   
loudmouthed redhead from Shohoku thought him to be, he was still only an   
insecure seventeen year old after all. " Reservations for..." He faltered   
as he suddenly struggled to remember his name. He had just caught sight   
of his blue eyed angel coming in through the door and it had completely   
taken his breath away. The snotty old man cleared his throat suddenly,   
bringing him back to the present. " Reservations for Maki Shinichi.   
Party of two..." He tried to appear cool and unperturbed, as though he   
were not up in cloud nine right then, as the beauty of Shoyo, Fujima   
Kenji, came to a stop beside him, resting his hand lightly on Maki's arm.   
Taking a deep breath - and trying to do so without being so obvious, in   
order control his reaction to the light contact, Maki nodded curtly to   
the maitre'd , ignoring the haughty stare. After all, here he was with the   
most beautiful guy in the room (and probably in the world) on his arm.   
And there was nothing that snotty-nosed idiot could do about it - except   
maybe try to bar them from entering the restaurant. With a sinking heart,   
Maki tried to keep his composure even as the the manager dashed out of   
the restaurants to overcome his protests with much waving of arms and   
shouting of gibberish and nonsense.   
A scowl on his handsome face and not wanting to think about how much face   
he had lost in front of Fujima when he had so badly wanted everything to   
be perfect this night of all nights, Maki focused his attention on   
shouting threats over his shoulder at the maitre'd and the manager about   
how they were going to hear from his father and how they were never going   
to do business with the Maki family again. He didn't stop his   
uncharacteristic ranting until Fujima suddenly spoke.   
" Hey, Shin-kun. Calm down. I'm sure there are a lot of better places   
around! Places where we can actually have some fun."   
" Oh yeah?" Maki, still scowling, kicked at a pebble on the ground. His   
Ken-chan was so kind! So understanding! So utterly and completely   
perfect! " Like where?"   
Fujima shrugged. " To tell you the truth, I didn't really want to go   
there. I mean, what's the use of eating at a place where you can't even   
pronounce the name of the food for god's sake? And that whole dress code   
thing!" The captain of the Shoyo basketball Club snorted to let Maki know   
just how ridiculous the idea seemed to him. " How about McDonalds then?   
There's one nearby, isn't there?"   
Maki blinked. " McDonalds?" He repeated, bewildered. " You? You eat   
there?" It just didn't seem right to him, the image of this ethereal   
beauty eating a greasy old hamburger in some cheap fastfood store.   
Fujima shrugged calmly and started walking away. Looking back over his   
shoulder to see a stunned Maki just standing there and staring after his   
retreating figure, he tossed back a quick question, "You coming or not? "   
Maki shook off his shock and quickly hurried to catch up with Fujima.   
After all, he had to protect Fujima didn't he? Barely a block away from   
that stupid restaurant, the neighborhood was quickly taking a turn for the   
worse.   
Keeping an eye out and carefully steering Fujima clear of the shadows,   
Maki was an intimidating figure for any man who would dare try to attack   
or possess such a beautiful treasure. Squinting off into the darkness,   
Maki saw a sudden movement and quickly stood between Fujima and impending   
danger.   
"Who are you? " He shouted at whatever man dared try to approach them   
Man - or squirrel as the case may be.   
Maki was ready to face anything for the sake of his beloved! He shoved the   
much smaller boy behind him, striking a protective stance. He was ready to   
fight! Fight for Fujima and protect him from- " Jin and Mitsui?" He cried   
out in surprise. It was hard to make out who they were, really, what with   
their lips locked against each other's in a passionate kiss. But Maki   
could read and could therefore deduce who they were by the names   
emblazoned at the back of their Team jackets. " Oh My-" He was about to   
go off into frantic babbling about how he just really didn't need to know   
that much about Jin's activities off court when Fujima clamped a hand over   
his mouth and tugged insistently on his sleeve until Maki managed to gain   
control of his muscles once more.   
" Come on..." The Shoyo player smiled as he pulled his companion away from   
the little whimpers of 'Jinny' and 'Micchy' coming from the completely   
oblivious pair, " I think those two would like to be left alone. Besides,   
I'm getting really hungry..."   
Shaken by what he had seen in the alleyway, and, yes, secretly admitting   
to himself, most definitely aroused, Maki mutely led the way to the   
McDonald's , absently moving towards the familiar yellow double-arch which   
towered over all the surrounding buildings. He felt Fuijima's presence   
near him like he had never felt anyone else before, and imagined himself   
suddenly taking the smaller boy and crushing him against himself, to feel   
their bodies melding into each other, their lips fusing together. Perhaps,   
there! Right there, in that dark alleyway. Such a convenient place .Maybe   
he could take Fujima by the hand and lead him in there and take him,   
ravishing those soft lips. Lips which were now parting ever so slightly.   
He watched in fascination as that tiny pink tongue flicked out flicked out   
to lick his lips gently and those soft blue eyes gently focused on him and   
that pink rosebud of a mouth twitched up into a tiny smile.   
"We're here."   
Maki stood there, letting that voice wash over him. A very pleasant voice.   
Not too high and not too deep either. A voice perfect for his little   
angel.   
"Maki? Maki? "   
Maki blinked and blushed as Fujima's words finally penetrated his   
consciousness.   
Giving one last regretful look at the (currently deserted and dark)   
drive-through alley, he followed Fujima into the well-lighted confines of   
the restaurant.   
Maki could feel the gaze of the people within the restaurant upon him. He   
preened. No doubt they were marvelling at what a cute couple the two of   
them made. His happy little bubble was burst, though when he heard a   
snide comment from some blue haired punk sitting in one of the booths   
about how the hell such a pretty boy could end up with some hulking moron   
with what looked like some sort of hideous little black lifeform clinging   
to the left side of his face.   
The Kainan Captain's head drooped a little at this, his confidence at an   
all time low. He ushered Fujima to a rather secluded corner of the   
restaurant and left him there to order, eventually coming back with a   
whole trayload of things since he hadn't asked him what he would like so   
he had just bought one of everything.   
Fujima stared at the assortment of food that Maki laid before him. Fries,   
spaghetti, nuggets. Burgers, burgers, burgers galore! Then there were the   
drinks. Coffee, juice, softdrinks, even an odd murky substance that he   
didn't even dare look at too long, much less taste. Ice cream dripped down   
the side of the cups as Maki gently - well as gently as he could   
considering how bulky everything was, laid down the tray in front of him.   
Maki smiled excitedly, "I didn't know what you wanted so I just bought one   
of everything." Fujima nodded absently, and started poking through the   
mess in front of him. "No apple pie?" Barely able to keep the   
disappointment from his voice.   
"Er.. " , Maki looked sheepishly at Fujima. "They were all out. There's   
mango pie though... and peach! And um, have you ever tried these burgers?"   
  
Fujima's face paled quite visibly as his eyes landed on the greasy burgers   
resting on the table before him. He had to make a supreme effort to keep   
himself from gagging as he watched Maki hold one out towards him in   
offering. " Ermm...Actually, I never eat the burgers here. I...I'm a   
vegetarian..."   
" Oh...OH!" Maki, who had just taken a huge bite of his triple   
cheeseburger spat it out onto his napkin. " Oh, God...See, I didn't know   
that...I'm sorry. I really am..." He hastily scooped up the piled up   
burgers on the tray and placed them at a nearby empty table. " But that's   
okay. You...you can have the spaghetti then, if you want..."   
Taking pity on the flustered Kainan captain, Fujima took the styrofoam box   
of spaghetti, not wanting to torture the poor guy anymore by pointing out   
that the spaghetti was topped with meat sauce. He supposed that he could   
just pick those parts out or something...   
Maki could have just kicked himself over all the colossal blunders he had   
made one after another. He envied that Ryonan smartass for having a   
busybody who was able -and more than willing, to research everything when   
it came to a potential date for his captain. That first date had been   
exquisite, and everything had been going wonderfully - until he'd found   
out exactly why the little imp was so interested in "helping" his captain.   
Scowling at the memory, he slammed his hand onto the fragile table in   
disgust, not realizing that spaghetti sauce and table-rocking-like-crazy   
simply did NOT mix.   
"Oh my god!" Maki hurriedly got to his feet, nearly upsetting the table   
in the process, grabbed a fistful of napkins and started patting the   
stains with shaking hands. Unfortunately, all to no avail He watched in   
horror as the hideous orange stains spread despite - or more likely   
because of, his frantic wiping.   
Fujima gently clasped his wrist and stoppped him before he could do any   
further damage to his favorite shirt. He tossed his hair in a Classic   
Fujima motion, noting the dilation of Maki's eyes. Classic Type 2 Victim   
Reaction.   
He flashed a wide smile, a quick baring of his perfectly glossy pearly   
white teeth at Maki, knowing the calming effect it would have on him -   
and also well aware that it would stop his careless fumbling. "Don't   
worry about it. I have plenty of other shirts at home. This one is   
nothing."   
" I....I could always buy you a new one, you know. I mean, it's really   
hard to get spaghetti stains off and all." Maki pointed out, finally   
letting go of his date's shirt and sitting back to examine the mess that   
he had made. His first impulse was to grab the little plastic fork lying   
on the table and use it to stab himself to death. The only thing that   
prevented him from doing just that was the serene little smile from the   
angel seated right across him. He could have sworn right at that instant   
that he could see a little halo of light just above the brown haired boy's   
head. Never in his life had he ever encountered anyone as beautiful, as   
understanding or perfect as Fujiima and he didn't think that he would ever   
find anyone like him ever again. Not by a long shot. He just had to make   
this angel, this epitome of all that was good and perfect and beautiful   
his, no matter what the cost! He would die if he couldn't have him, of   
this he was certain. But would this beauty accept him? Would the one and   
only love of his life be able to see past the blundering fool that he had   
been this whole night? He cleared his throat, attracting the Shoyo   
captain's attention. " Fujima I-"   
But he interrupted him. " Don't say it, Maki. I know what you're about   
to say and I don't want to hear it..."   
Maki looked up, stricken. His heart felt as though a whole herd of   
elephants had trampled over it. " Fujima-kun I just-"   
But Fujima shook his head. " If you say sorry one more time, Maki, I   
swear I'm going to take this peach pie and stuff it into your mouth. I   
already told you that it was okay! All right? It's just a shirt! You   
don't have to act as though it's the end of the world!"   
Right. Thought Maki to himself. It's just a shirt. Nothing to worry about.   
No fuss. Take a deep breath. There. He stared across the table, aware   
that an awkward silence had fallen over them. Come on. Think. Think! Make   
some small talk. 'The weather, isn't it nice outside? ' No, no! That's   
inane and it's raining besides. Maybe, we could talk about basketball? No.   
No. NO! He probably hears about basketball everyday of his life. I don't   
want to be seen as an average muscle-bound jock with nothing between his   
ears. Arts? Does he like ballet? Damn. I don't know anything about ballet   
except for what I learned from watching my sister's recitals when I   
couldn't escape. And besides, if he doesn't like it, he might think I'm a   
sissy. NOT the impression I want to make on him.   
Come on Maki. Think. Think! Hmm.. maybe the weather is not so bad a topic   
after all. It's a start anyway. Something like, 'Do you like the rain? I   
like the rain. Did you know that in some ancient cultures rain is   
considered as a sign of fertility because rain brings about abundant crops   
?' No. Darn it. That's not only the stupidest rambling I could ever think   
up, but it might make him think I'm a pervert besides.   
Maki shifted uncomfortably in his seat and opened his mouth to utter the   
brilliant line of "Fujima, nice weather tonight isn't it?". Unfortunately   
he made the mistake of looking straight into Fujima's eyes, blue pools he   
would have gladly have thrown himself into and drowned in. Unthinking, he   
blurted out,"Fujima - I love you."   
Fujima blinked. Then blinked again. He could feel Maki's eyes boring   
into him expectantly. He had to say something! He just had to. "   
That's...really nice, Maki."   
This was strange. He would have expected a better reaction to his   
proclamation. After all, it couldn't be everyday that some handsome hunk   
of a guy confessed his deepest feelings to Fujima. But Maki seemed to   
have forgotten that the person sitting before him was Fujima Kenji, the   
heartthrob of Kanagawa and the surrounding regions, and that as a matter   
of fact, handsome hunks and beautiful babes confessed their feelings to   
him regularly. Maybe Fujima hadn't heard? So he repeated himself. "   
Fujima, I love you." He said it louder this time, loud enough for the   
people at the next table to hear, but still it didn't get any more of a   
reaction from Fujima than a tiny little smile.   
" So I heard, Maki."   
The Kainan Captain cleared his throat. " So...Aren't you going to say   
something to me?" He prompted eagerly.   
" You're my friend, Maki. And I really like you." Fujima tried not to   
sound too automatic as he began with his customary gentle let down speech.   
" You mean more to me than you would ever be able to comprehend. That's   
why I'm telling you right now, that it wouldn't be a very good idea to   
pursue a relationship with me because I am already deeply, deeply in love   
with the most wonderful person on earth. The most perfect person that   
ever graced the world with his lovely presence." Fujima closed his eyes   
reverently at the thought of the object of his devotion.   
The image of perfection filled his mind. Perfectly groomed silky brown   
hair which sometimes partially obscured an unforgettable face with high   
cheekbones and delicate yet somehow oh-so-masculine features, often   
thrilling any onlookers with a strange sense of somehow witnessing a   
magnificent mixture of strength and vulnerability. Cheeks which blushed   
a perfect shade of rosy red at the thought of certain "activities". Long,   
dark, silken eyelashes which looked perfect around baby blue eyes which   
twinkled with mischief more often than not. . Velvety lips a gentle red   
which no lipstick could ever match. An air of cool calm confidence   
uncommon among people his age. A brilliant intellect which shone like a   
gem amidst the dull masses. And not to mention that body! Slender but   
strong and well-proportioned. Neither stick-thin nor overly muscled. Not   
an ounce of spare fat anywhere. A well-muscled torso, smooth curves   
rippling with every motion. Smooth skin covering slim limbs. A grace and   
composure gained only through years and years of practice, hour after   
hour, everyday in front of the mirror. Strong yet nevertheless soft and   
gentle hands with no calluses in sight. Long, tapered fingers with   
impeccable nails. And capable those fingers were. VERY capable. He   
couldn't even imagine how much time he had enjoyed himself under those   
teasing fingers, each night a new experience as he discovered more and   
more about himself. And as if his physical beauty were not enough, he   
possessed an inner beauty too which quite often outshone those around him.   
In fact, whenever he entered the room, all others were eclipsed. Beauty,   
brains and brawn. Plus an inescapable sense of humility. What more could   
anyone ask for?   
With each word coming out of Fujima's lips, another part of Maki's soul   
died. He could feel hot tears stinging the back of his eyes but he pushed   
them back bravely, telling himself that he could take this as a man. He   
could bear this. That he could always just throw himself in the path of   
an oncoming car later on as he walked home in able to end all of this   
pain. But no, that would be inconsiderate. That might make Fujima feel   
guilty, and he didn't want that. He wanted Fujima happy, and as long as   
he was happy with whoever this person that he loved so deeply was, then   
Maki shouldn't mind. He cleared his throat. " You really care so much   
for this person?" He asked gruffly, unable to meet those beautiful blue   
eyes.   
" Yes, I do, Maki." Fujima declared truthfully. " He makes me so happy.   
And he understands me so well! He's my soulmate and I adore him almost as   
much as he adores me. I hope that you understand, Maki-kun. He's...He's   
just everything that I will ever need in this life. And more."   
Maki stood up numbly telling himself that everything was all right. It was   
all just a dream. He hadn't just blurted out his feelings to the one he   
loved. He hadn't just poured out his heart and soul to the person and been   
rejected so callously. No. Not callously. His angel would never do that to   
him. His angel was beautiful, sweet, loving, kind - and already belonged   
to someone else. It wasn't his angel's fault after all that he was already   
taken. And what right had he, Maki, to try to possess such a beautiful   
treasure? He shouldn't have been so shocked at the news. In fact, he   
should have expected it. So why this feeling of dejection? Stuttering out   
a lame excuse, Maki gathered his things and walked out slowly, dejection   
showing in every line of his body.   
Fujima shook his head regretfully as he watched his friend's retreating   
back. Maki was a great guy, really. And if he hadn't already been so   
deeply in love, he would have accepted the guy with no hesitation. It was   
unfortunate that he had had to let him down like that but it had really   
been unavoidable. After all, there was no one in this world who could   
compare to him, Kenji Fujima. He let out a little sigh as he took out the   
small mirror that he always carried around in his pocket and examined the   
reflection that always took his breath away with its remarkable   
perfection. He placed a soft little kiss on the rosebud mouth smiling   
tenderly up at him before muttering to himself. "It's just you and me,   
Kenji, my love. Just you and me..."   
~**~ Owari ~**~ 


End file.
